Pride and Punishment
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive had gone over to Alois Trancy's mansion to settle things once and for all with a bet. Not even his butler can stop him because it was a one on one bet. Ciel was so confident but what happens when Alois wins the bet? Ciel had to keep his promise to grant Alois one wish. What happens after that? Rated M for a reason, reviews are lovely. One shot completed.


**Pride and Punishment**

Summary: Ciel Phantomhive had gone over to Alois Trancy's mansion to settle things once and for all with a bet. Not even his butler can stop him because it was a one on one bet. Ciel was so confident but what happens when Alois wins the bet? Ciel had to keep his promise to grant Alois one wish. What happens after that? Rated M for a reason, reviews are lovely.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

In a dark mansion, Ciel Phantomhive proposed. "If you win me in a game I choose, you can get one wish from me as long as it is within my means and see that it does not harm anyone else. However if I win I want you to stay out of my life forever."

Alois Trancy grinned. "If you say so~ Ciel…" the blonde boy purred. He was going to like this.

A usual game of chess was expected from the stiff Lord of the Underworld. Ciel never changes and Alois smiled. Things were looking better for him. Claude had told him how Ciel usually plays chess and that devil sure is helpful at times.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Ciel could not believe his own eyes. Despite having one concealed by an eye patch, he was sure it was not an optical illusion. There sat Alois grinning madly that Ciel swore any wider would have his grin tear that annoying face in half. Ciel never lost in games. He made sure of that.

Looking at the fallen King, Ciel regretted telling Sebastian to watch over the mansion. Worse, he had given the order that even if he did not return in a week the butler was not to look for him. Ciel had planned for Alois to lose and then make arrangements to see that Alois disappears for good.

No one was in the mansion because several weeks prior this rendezvous Ciel had sent a letter to the spider boy that only two of them should be present to make it a fair match.

Ciel Phatomhive for the first time lost in chess.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Alois laughed gleefully when Ciel emerged from the dressing room. It was the accursed dress Ciel had burnt after his humiliating incident with the Viscount of Druitt. Ciel swore it had turned to ashes but Alois had somehow salvaged it and made it like the way it was before. The corset was tied in place and even though it was not as tight as Ciel remembered, it was still extremely uncomfortable.

Alois inwardly cackled at how vulnerable the usually uptight Earl would be. God had made a mistake making Ciel a male when obviously he looked better as a female.

The wig hid Ciel's eyes and even though the fancy hat was missing, Alois was satisfied Ciel looked ravishing. A glint of mischief sparkled in the blonde boy's eyes and before Ciel could react, Alois had Ciel rendered helpless.

Hands bound tightly upwards from a suspending rope on the ceiling, Ciel cursed. He was careless and to think that Alois would be satisfied from just humiliating him by making him wear that accursed dress. He should have known better yet it was only human nature to hope for something even when it is futile.

Alois looked pleased with his handiwork. The knots were done perfectly so that it would not slip even if Ciel struggled against it. It was a firm knot that prevented Ciel from breaking loose from it but yet not too tight that it would damage the poor boy. The boy may be struggling now but Alois would make it so that Ciel would not even be capable of resisting him once he is done with the preparation.

Alois circled a wary Ciel with a predatory look in his eyes. Ciel was panicking inside but refused to let his calm mask crack. If Alois thought he would break him down, Ciel would not give in no matter what. He had experienced torture when he was a child. The brand on his skin was proof of it. Nothing Alois could do would be worse than that. Ciel braced himself for pain.

Alois had done some research on Ciel's past. Apparently the boy had only experienced torture with physical pain. However when it came to the kind of torture he had to endure thanks to a certain perverted old man, Ciel knew nothing. He was going to have fun breaking that innocence.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Alois looked at Ciel and raised his hand as if going to slap Ciel. Ciel braced himself and closed his eyes only to be terribly shocked when no pain came. Instead, a warm pair of lips met his soft ones. Surprise and disbelief reflected in the young Earl's eyes. What was Alois doing?

Alois smirked when he caught that unguarded look coming from the other boy. "Aw, did you think I was going to hit you? You poor thing…" Alois teased.

Ciel saw red when he realized that Alois was toying with him. He wanted to yell and retort but the moment his lips parted Alois had shoved a tongue into his cavern. Too shocked to respond, Ciel let out a moan.

Ciel felt his gut wrench when Alois moved his tongue inside his mouth. It was all too foreign a feeling for the young Earl to understand. It did not feel right but also, it did not feel completely wrong. Ciel's mind was thrown into chaos when Alois caressed his cheek, deepening the kiss by tilting his head backwards.

In the heated exchange, Ciel failed to notice another hand slipping of his eye patch. It was robbing all the oxygen that Ciel's small lungs had but Alois showed no signs of stopping soon. Being tied up, Ciel was unable to push the blonde away.

Alois only noticed that Ciel needed air when he felt the boy slumping to the ground. He quickly broke away and allowed for the young Earl to get the oxygen he needed.

Ciel gasped for air while trying to regain control of his body. His vision was blurry and his head was spinning. If not for the ropes holding him up, Ciel would have crumbled onto the floor. The kiss that Alois gave him was far too demanding for someone who had just lost his first kiss. Not even Elizabeth had gotten close to getting a kiss from the stone hearted Ciel. Alois had the nerve to steal something that did not belong to him!

Before Ciel could think and get angry about what happened, Alois moved on to the next plan.

Ciel was rudely shocked when he saw Alois crawl under the dress. Because it was puffy enough, it covered all of Alois's lean form.

Ciel jolted when he felt hands roaming over his inner thighs. It was even more frightening because Ciel could not see what was happening underneath the puffy layers of silk.

Alois felt Ciel jerk and chuckled to himself. He was going to tease Ciel before moving on to the main course. He pulled out some 'toys' he had specially prepared for Ciel while he was changing. Leaving the toys for now, Alois explored Ciel's legs.

Sure, the boy was short for his age but that did not mean he did not have nice legs. Ciel's legs clearly were those that belonged to someone who need not walk a lot. They were soft and slender. Alois envied it. The smooth skin and how these legs belonged to someone who led such a pampered life. Alois was never a noble. He only became one after coming into contract with a devil. Ciel was through and through a noble born and raised. That kidnapping incident was nothing compared to what Alois had gone through.

"I want to destroy it, everything that you have… I want to taint you so that you will become as ugly as I am. No matter what you do even all those ugly deeds the queen makes you carry out you never lose your shine. Everyone adores you. I'm going to break that."

Ciel tried to kick Alois with his legs but was threatened by a bite on his most sensitive area between his legs. It was Alois's warning. Ciel did not dare doubt that the blonde boy would bite it off without hesitation.

Alois mused at how the defiant boy suddenly became so docile in his hands. He also took notice of how the heels were worn perfectly. The under garments were also female's. Alois wanted to laugh at the frilly drawers that he made Ciel wear. It just seemed to compliment his milky thighs so well.

Caressing the soft and supple legs, Alois decided to venture further.

Ciel gasped and lost his cool when he felt Alois cup his jewels. Alois played and massaged his sensitive balls that got Ciel blushing. He was hot and bothered. The fact that Alois did not do anything more irritated the boy.

Ciel reeled back in shock at his own thoughts. Why should he be irritated that Alois was not touching him more? He should be disgusted that Alois was touching something so dirty down there.

Then Ciel felt something damp and warm on his front lower half. It seemed to be dragging along his length slowly. Ciel's mind tried to process what that was. Alois celebrated silently at getting the boy silent and stunned. Surely he did not know what a blowjob was.

Ripping the cotton drawers off, Alois proceeded to lick the entire length slowly like how a cat would clean itself. Ciel maoned loudly, adding on to his embarrassment. He felt Alois strip his underwear off. Surely his privates would have been exposed that made the earl nearly explode from the humiliation. Worse, the boy was still somewhat fully clothed in appearance. He knew that was certainly far from the truth in Alois's view. He as fully exposed underneath after all.

Alois sucked on Ciel as if it were candy. Purposely making a lot of noises while doing so, he enjoyed how Ciel tried to suppress the moans that kept spilling from those harsh lips. The words Ciel say were always cold and the commands were cruel but now the only thing Alois could hear were sweet moans. Alois relished the moment and promised to make that foul mouth produce more of these beautiful moans.

Ciel felt himself weaken and his legs trembled. The impending orgasm from whatever Alois was doing became too much for him. "Ah… Al-Alois! Stop…"

Alois refused to take orders and sucked on Ciel even harder with the best technique he knew.

Ciel soon came undone with screams tearing free."Alois! Argh!"

Alois milked him dry and Ciel allowed his malfunctioning legs to collapse beneath him. The ropes were the only thing keeping Ciel up. Alois praised himself for having foresight. He knew this would happen and so he was prepared. The ropes really were a great help because Alois was not done with Ciel yet.

Now that Ciel had cum, Alois knew for sure the boy was twice as sensitive as before or maybe even more. A slight touch can send the boy trembling and Alois loved the feeling of being in control.

Now time to prepare the main course for the long evening ahead.

Ciel cried out in alarm when he felt something slip up into his ass crack. Alois had inserted his finger into that hole. Ciel's heart sped up so much he swore it would probably malfunction at some point. "What are you doing? Take it out!"

Alois wanted to bite Ciel's precious jewels again but considered for a moment.

"Alright, if you say so."

Ciel mentally heaved a sigh of relief but that was short lived.

"Ah! N-no! Wh-what is that? Take it out… I ah!"

Alois smirked. He stuck his tongue deeper into Ciel's hole. Ciel's legs had long given out Alois used this to his advantage to adjust their positions so Ciel's body leaned forward with the rope's support while his ass stuck outwards.

The new position was a lot more embarrassing for Ciel and Ciel swore the blush was going to become permanent. As much as he would love to struggle it simply was not possible with Alois probing his tongue so deeply into that place.

Suddenly, Alois pulled out his tongue. Ciel prayed that it would be over but God refused to answer them.

Alois then stuck the fingers he had put in previously and started pushing it in and out. Ciel had tensed up and Alois tsked.

"If you keep doing that the one that's going to get hurt is you and not me. I'm trying to make things easier for you here you know?"

Ciel bit his lips. He still clung on desperately to his pride and the Phantomhive name but he knew it was futile. Alois was going to have his way in the end. He was at the blonde boy's mercy.

However, against his better judgment Ciel refused to listen. On seeing that there was no way words were going to make it through that stubborn noble's head, Alois deliberately stuck in the second finger.

Ciel felt another finger being inserted and he cried out this time in pain.

"I told you to relax didn't I? You know sometimes you should start listening to others. I know this better than you do. After all you don't really want this hole of yours to tear up when I add something bigger right?"

Ciel felt scared. It had been so long since he last felt afraid. Knowing that he was at the mercy of someone else with no way out made Ciel regret everything. Alois smiled when Ciel finally loosened up.

"Good dog."

Ciel wanted to retort but knew better than to make the person he was at mercy at angry. He bit back his sardonic remark. That was a huge blow to his pride.

Alois was pleased that Ciel finally learnt his place. No remarks were unusual and it boosted Alois's ego.

Alois prepared Ciel thoroughly stretching him out while trying to find that wonderful spot that would make Ciel break down completely.

Ciel was getting used to the feeling of having something inside him. Alois added one more finger and thrust shallowly. Ciel scrunched his eyes in pain. Then a slight change in angle sent Ciel crying out in surprise. It was different from before. Alois grinned widely. He found it.

Abusing the magical spot, Alois relished how Ciel would writhe and moan. The half suppressed cries were arousing without doubt. However Alois was far from satisfied. He wanted to see Ciel cry. He wanted Ciel to cry because of him.

Deciding that it was time for the show, Alois stuck the toy into Ciel's ass and strapped the switch to Ciel's thigh.

Crawling out from underneath the dress, Alois smiled innocently at Ciel who was panting heavily with lidded eyes.

Alois undid the ropes and caught Ciel before he hit the ground.

"I believe you are all ready for a dance now, my lady~" Alois teased. Ciel glared daggers at the blonde.

Ciel took this chance to struggle and Alois easily overpowered him. Then with a click, Ciel slumped forward and moaned out loud.

Alois looked smugly at the small controller in his pocket. Ciel would never know.

"Wh-ah~ what did you do… Trancy!" Ciel demanded with the most intimidating glare he could master while blushing and moaning.

Alois did not know to laugh or cry at the pitiful attempt Ciel was putting up. "Well well, since you are so adorable today I'll let you in on a secret."

Alois leaned in and licked Ciel's ear. "Claude can travel through time and this is a little something I made him get for me. Your company may be leading in products that are luxurious and advanced but I have sources way better. This, dear Ciel, is known as a vibrator. It's a sex toy used in the future for naughty sluts like you."

Ciel's face went pale. "Sex… toy?"

Alois could not hold back the inner glee at seeing Ciel suffer and break apart little by little. That obnoxious mask had long cracked and fell apart. Now all he needed to do was make the brat cry. However it was easier said than done.

"Yes, sex toy. You are my slave for today. I decided to make you my sex slave. A sex toy for a slutty sex slave, quite fitting don't you think?"

Ciel shivered. The temperature suddenly dropped below freezing and Ciel's heart clenched painfully. This cannot be true… Alois did all those things to him because he was a toy. _"Didn't I already know that? What was I expecting? Why does my heart hurt so much?"_

Alois watched Ciel's expression for a while. The blonde frowned. He could not read the boy's expression and even though he knew the noble felt pain he did not know why it was such a different expression. Alois somehow hated that expression. _"What am I doing?"_

Sweeping the boy into his arms, they got into a dance position. "You need not think, need not feel. For today just listen to me and obey my commands. I promise I will treat you well."

They started dancing to silent music only the both of them heard. The toy in Ciel hummed pleasantly against a sacred spot so often that Ciel's mind was in a clouded mess. "Ah… A-Alois!"

Alois felt himself throb. He was shocked. _"Why am I reacting? I hate him!"_

Turning his shock into anger quickly, Alois mercilessly turn the speed up to the third degree. Ciel, not expecting something like this to happen, completely lost control of his legs. When he fell, the angle caused the vibrator to be pressed harder against his special spot. "Hyaa~" Ciel screamed as he came.

Alois had a hard time keeping his own need under control. Watching Ciel come undone was a major turn on. Alois never dreamed of it before. Clenching his teeth, Alois pulled Ciel up harshly.

"Who said you could cum? As punishment you shall now dance with me with that toy up in your ass. There are twelve basic dance steps in waltz so you will cum twelve times while we dance. If you can't stand it's fine. I'll hold you. I'll make you cum so hard you won't ever disobey me again. I'll make sure you never forget…"

With that Alois swept Ciel away on the dance floor in wide strides forcing Ciel to move along with him. Ciel tried to keep up with Alois's pace and by doing so the toy in him rubbed against the good spot more frequently. Ciel did not take long to scream out in euphoric joy a second time during their dance.

Alois smirked crazily. "That's it, good boy, another ten more times. Don't think I will go easy on you just because you've been good. Bad boys have to be punished."

Ciel made a whining sound and moaned wantonly when Alois brushed his hand across Ciel's bottom. The dress may be cumbersome but that did not imply that it was obstructing or a hindrance. In fact Alois thought it as perfect for someone as sensitive as Ciel. A light brush can be felt through the fabric and it made Ciel shudder. Alois loved how Ciel is affected by him.

At the third turn, Alois grabbed those round mounds harshly and jerked them once. Ciel cried out and moaned into the kiss Alois forced on him while he came.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"I didn't think you had it in you to come twelve times. You really are a whore aren't you?" Alois mocked. Ciel was panting hard on the floor. The dress was removed together with the corset. Both article of clothing lay forgotten on the floor.

Alois examined the dance floor that was covered in patches of white here and there. Ciel was truly something. Alois smiled. The fun was far from over. In fact it was only beginning. Now that Ciel was all warmed up he could not afford the boy falling asleep.

Alois pumped Ciel's member quickly until Ciel was close to his limit. A mischievous grin spread across Alois's face. He quickly inserted a thin tube attached to a syringe into Ciel's tip.

Ciel screamed in pain and tried to clamp up but Alois was faster. He used his weight to pin Ciel on the floor.

Ciel gasped and cried out in agony as the gel like liquid in the syringe was pumped into him through his urethra. It was painful having liquid travel up it and have a tube inserted into something so small. Tears percolated at the ends of Ciel's eyelashes. Alois gulped.

Once all the fluid had been injected into Ciel via his urethra, Alois kissed Ciel tenderly. Ciel had his breath robbed away from the gentle kiss.

When they broke apart for air, Ciel looked into those blue orbs dazedly. Alois made the mistake in doing the same. He felt like his soul was sucked into those mismatched sapphire eyes. They were beautifully sorrowful yet tragically exquisite. Alois finally understood why despite the filthy things Ciel had to do how all those people adored him. It was because no matter how dark the road he walks he will always shine. The darker the path he takes the brighter he shines. Alois suddenly feels incredibly filthy.

Gritting his teeth, Alois shoved those confusing emotions aside.

"Ciel Phantomhive, I hope you did not think this is over. What I just inserted in you is a special kind of liquid gel fused with strong aphrodisiac. The effects will take place only when the gel melts. It's inside your body now and according to Claude it will melt completely in two hours. After which the effects last for another four hours. I want to see how far you can go. The only way to get rid of this effect is to relief yourself. However since this is my game you won't get to do that so easily."

Ciel's hands were cuffed quickly by metal handcuffs behind his back. Alois grabbed Ciel's chin in one hand and looked into those sapphire eyes. Ciel gave Alois a genuinely confused look. Now that the tube was taken out of his urethra Ciel felt a momentary relief. The toy in his behind had stopped moving and Ciel almost forgot its presence.

Alois gave Ciel a small smile before turning the control for the vibrator up to maximum. Ciel screamed his lungs out as the plastic toy hit the sweet spot dead on. Ciel barely caught his breath with all the stimulation he was feeling. However he found it strange because he had already passed his limit of high yet he was not able to have release.

Sensing Ciel's discomfort Alois smirked evilly. "Oh? Having problems there now Phantomhive? I must have forgotten to mention that before the two hours are up, the gel that is not melted does not allow you to come at all. My bad~"

Ciel could not believe his ears. Tears of frustration streamed down his cheeks while he continued to pant, thrash and moan in pain and pleasure. The blinding white pleasure behind his eyes was overpowering. Ciel needed release fast and Alois was not giving it to him.

Ciel felt betrayed as he saw Alois standing up and watching him with a cold gaze. Ciel writhed on the floor like a worm and tried to articulate his thoughts, failing every time he attempted.

His eyes however, spoke volumes to Alois's heart. Alois felt a sting in the non-existent heart of his. _"No, I won't fall in love or care for anyone else. I don't want to have to bear the pain of losing someone again…"_

Thoughts of his Luka stabbed his heart and Alois clenched a fist over his chest where the organ should be. Watching Ciel reminded him to much of Luka. It hurt so badly. The only difference between Ciel and Luka was that he wanted to protect one while destroy the other one. He wished to destroy the angelic Ciel so that he can always have him by his filthy and unworthy side. _"It doesn't matter if I'm hated by you. At least you would still continue looking at me. You'll hunt for me your entire life then won't you, Ciel?"_

Ciel was breaking past his limits and now he does not care anymore about his pride. "Alois.. please ah~ help? Hn… Ah! It hurts! Nyaa!"

Alois tried his best not to be affected by the lusty noises coming from those lips. Tying Ciel again, he used a gag to muffle the sinful moans and cries. The vibrator still sat nicely in Ciel's hole. Alois took the time to shower Ciel's body in kisses.

His hand briefly brushed across the brand mark on Ciel's back. He frowned. Who would do such a thing?

Then again from Claude's story Ciel who was kidnapped did go through many things a normal boy should not have gone through. It had to be tough on the boy. Without thinking, Alois acted on instinct and kissed the burned flesh.

Gasping in surprise at his actions, Alois reeled back. He glared at Ciel who was tear stricken and pleading with those big innocent eyes of his. Alois looked away too ashamed to face the boy who had done him no wrong.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Ciel did not know how he managed to survive the two hours before sweet release came. Alois had left the room with him in that condition tied up alone with a vibrator up his hole and tied up with a gag.

However the part where Ciel just had violent orgasms after violent orgasms from just having a vibrator in his butt made him upset and annoyed. He felt so frustrated because it clearly was not enough. _"I want something, my body does but I don't know what it is…"_

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Alois watched the clock tick. It was already four hours since he left Ciel alone. The effects should have waned by now. Alois had also jerked off to make sure he would not do anything unplanned for when he sees the boy again.

The door opened and Ciel came once more. Sapphire orbs widened when they saw a blonde haired boy. "Alois!" Ciel tried to call out but everything turned muffled with the gag in his mouth. It was already covered in drool that dribbled onto the cum covered floor tiles.

Alois undid the handcuffs and gag. He left the ropes on even though it was loosened. He did not want Ciel running away after all.

"A-Alois…" the soft and uncharacteristic charmed the blonde male instantly. Pleading blue eyes met cold blue ones. It was a look of someone with a strong desire for something. Alois knew what that was but Ciel does not. Alois was in dilemma and he was debating if he should go through all the way with the young Earl.

Animalistic instinct took over the logical mind. Alois instantly changed and dropped the indifferent mask. He bent down on eye level with Ciel.

"If you want my thing inside you, you need to get it up and put it in yourself."

Ciel's eyes widened. What did he mean by his thing? That question was soon answered when Alois unbuckled and allowed his pants to hit the floor.

Gulping, Ciel nervously approached the erect length. He was unsure what to do but following Alois's earlier example, he began sucking on it like how he would have usually sucked on the sweets Sebastian made.

Alois had to tighten his own control enough so that he would not thrust into that slutty mouth. Even though Ciel was an amateur in this he was a natural succubus, those noises that Ciel made while licking and kissing his length before trying to swallow it whole was simply natural. Alois never dared to imagine the proud Earl in this position. Ciel had his eyes closed in concentration to please Alois even though he had not realized it himself. Alois grimaced as teeth accidentally closed up on his length.

Ciel quickly released the length and apologized by kissing it. Alois found the act extremely innocent and arousing at the same time. He grabbed Ciel's chin roughly and kissed him.

"How do you always manage to get beneath my skin? Everything you do drives me this insane. I can't even be myself if you are here. Every time I hear your name and see you I lose control of myself. Just what do you want?"

Ciel knelt on the ground stunned at the confession of sorts. Without words, Alois throw the stunned Ciel over his shoulder while undoing the ropes. He brought the boy to his room and tossed the boy onto his bed.

Ciel was suddenly extremely nervous. Being in Alois's room was something he ever expected to happen. Alois then shut the door even though there was absolutely no need since there were only two of them in the large mansion.

"Ciel…" Alois caressed that name with his huskier voice. It sent shivers down the Earl's spine. Ciel was slightly disappointed with the vibrator tossed away the moment it was out of his body.

"Alois, what…"

Tongues danced and Ciel was silenced by a fierce kiss that reflected Alois's passion for the smaller boy. It was as familiar as their dance and Ciel gave in completely. Somehow Alois had changed and Ciel felt safe with the boy.

Alois sensed the change in Ciel as well. He too decided to be true to himself. "Ciel, if you don't want this we can stop right now. I don't want to force you with this. I won't apologize for what I did earlier though."

Ciel gazed into the endless blue eyes and cupped the blonde's face tenderly. Bumping their foreheads gently together, Ciel whispered "I trust you."

Alois felt something within him warm. He felt alive after a long time. "Ciel…"

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Both boys laid on the big bed curled up close to each other. The morning sun peaked through the curtains. Alois woke up first. He brushed stray strands of hair away from obscuring the view of Ciel's beautiful sleeping face.

Ciel woke up soon after. He had always been a light sleeper. "A-Alois…" Ciel blushed. Alois smiled. He kissed Ciel on the forehead. "Good morning Ciel."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Ciel got dressed after his shower. The moment he put his eye patch on, he resumed the indifferent face of the proud queen's watch dog. Nothing had changed for Earl Phantomhive. They would go back to being their usual selves. The deal was up.

Alois was ready to see Ciel out. Even though the Earl was hurting, he did well to conceal it. Alois was somewhat disappointed but he expected it.

"So I guess this is where we say goodbye till another time, Phantomhive."

Ciel spared Alois a brief glance. "The next time I come over I will surely win that bet, Trancy."

Without another word Ciel left Alois all alone in that big empty mansion. Alois smiled and watched as Sebastian pick up his young master.

Claude eyed the blonde boy from afar. Something in that filthy master changed. He was no longer the cheap black soul he made a contract with. There was a small speck of white in the darkness in the boy's soul. He smirked. This would definitely be interesting.

Hannah glanced at her young master and at the departed Earl. She knew that look. _"Luka… look! Your brother is finally happy. It looks like your wish has come true has't it?"_

Alois smiled. Ciel would be back ad he was sure of it. _"So that is your answer huh Ciel? I'll wait for you then, even if it means forever."_

The house may be empty but at least his heart was filled. He would wait for as long as Ciel needed in order to accomplish what he needs to do. As the queen's spider he would assist the dog from afar because the spider would always love the dog that would never look at him. The spider may be ugly but being acknowledged by the dog that is loved by everyone is more than what the spider can ask for. Even if it was an unrequited love, having love and lost is still better than not having love at all.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is my very first Kuroshitsuji fan fiction inspired by a skit titled 'Confusion' that I saw on Youtube… don't ask me what I'm writing. I don't even know that myself… anyway if you think it is crappy (in your own interpretation) do leave me a crappy comment. I want to know xD Thank you for reading this!**


End file.
